


Mesmerised

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Love/Hate, Spanking, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is forever mesmerised by his wife's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerised

"I want you."

She had tricked him to come to her flat. Why he had come he wasn't sure.

"Too bad," Lucius avoided eye contact with her. As long as he didn't look, he could resist touching. "I'm married."

Bellatrix shrugged.

"To your _sister_."

"Fidelity is no fun," she walked forwards, confidently placing her hands on his face. "I'm right here. All yours to do with as you please."

Lucius pushed away her hands and stepped out of her grasp. "No." He tried to say it with conviction, but his voice faltered. He'd always had a soft spot for his wife's sister, and until now, he'd managed to resist her. At parties and gatherings she was constantly flirting with him; touching his hands, laughing into his ear, licking her lips suggestively. Narcissa wasn't stupid - she'd noticed and had continuously warned Bellatrix, but at the end of the day, there was absolutely nothing Narcissa could do once Lucius gave in. Narcissa knew the day would come when he finally did, hoping it wouldn't be too soon.

"Aww," she cooed, "look at you, trying to stay faithful. It won't last."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. He was looking at her, shit. That was dangerous. Her eyes twinkled as he looked into them, and he noticed her carefully applied make up. It had a sexy but whorish look to it, so daring his wife would be shocked had she seen it.

"Come here," she wagged her fingers, and that look into her eyes made him obey. Delicately she placed her arms over his shoulders, breathing heavily on his lips and finally touching them with her own. She was soft, tender, and she tasted exquisite. She was exotic and different, the complete opposite of her sister, and as her tongue danced around his, he could feel himself getting hard.

_Shit_, Lucius thought. _This was not supposed to happen_. Realising he was breaking his marriage vows, he pulled away from her forcefully, sending her flying backwards into the desk. Bellatrix did nothing but laugh at his pathetic attempts to resist her. That's what they were, pathetic. Both of them knew that tonight was the night he'd finally give in to temptation, and Bellatrix would keep him there as long as it took for him to do so.

"Kiss me." Bellatrix demanded. Lucius was avoiding eye contact again. Catching onto his tricks, Bellatrix started to suggestively remove her clothes, and he couldn't help it but turn and stare at her perfect body. There were no stretch marks from giving birth like his wife's had become; her skin was pale and flawless, the only marK was the Dark Mark on her forearm. She had curves in all the right places and her large breasts looked edible and succulent - how he longed to take her nipples in his mouth. His eyes darted downwards as she lowered her panties, revealing a smooth and shaved cunt. This was something he'd only dreamt about, as Narcissa said that was something only whores did. "Like what you see?" she whispered suggestively and he nearly groaned aloud.

Lucius couldn't help but nod, mesmerised by her amazing appearance.

"Come to me," she said, soft and seductively, and this time he walked forward with no hesitation. He had to have that body.

"I hate you," he said as she tugged at his robes. "I really hate you."

"Aww, do you now?" she mocked. "Isn't that cute." Once the robes were off, she pulled at his boxers, embarrassingly revealing a very erect cock. "My, my, aren't we a big boy?"

Lucius' face flushed with humiliation and happiness, then realising that she was basically tricking him into having sex with her - by using her body - the smile faded, replaced again with anger. "You're nothing but a whore, you know," he said nastily, pushing her towards the bed and forcing her to bend her over. He was really getting in the swing of things now. He picked his wand up from the floor and, smirking, tied her to the headboard, arse in the air. He didn't think she was going to try and get away, but he wanted to punish her - punish her for making him cheat on his wife.

"Yes, baby, I'm a whore," Bellatrix agreed, giggling and mockingly struggling against her bonds. "What are you going to do now, little Lucius? You were never any good at taking charge."

Lucius felt even more anger surge up inside him, and he picked up the nearest object he could find - an umbrella. What on earth she had one of those for he'd never know, it certainly wasn't her colour - pink - and it was a muggle device. She _hated_ muggles. It didn't matter though; it would certainly serve the purpose he had in mind. Standing behind her naked bottom, he lifted the umbrella up and brought it down with a loud smack on the middle of her arse. Instead of screaming, as he would have guessed or hoped, she let out a piercing laugh. It filled the room just as loud as a scream would, but it wasn't as satisfying for Lucius. He wanted her to pay. "Been shagging muggles, have you?"

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix craned her neck to look up into his smirking face, the laughter gone from her dark, piercing eyes. He knew exactly what would make her furious - any mention of her fratenising with the enemy.

Lucius waved the object in the air so she could see it clearly. "The umbrella. The one I'm beating your arse with, you bitch."

"Oh, that." She relaxed again. "That stupid half giant tried to use it on me in Knockturn Alley. Of course, it didn't work and now it's mine."

Lucius brought the umbrella down on her arse again. "How does it feel, being beaten with an umbrella you obtained from a half giant?"

She didn't respond but laughed again, throwing her head back in delight, her dark hair spilling over her pale skin.

Gritting his teeth, he whacked her with it over and over again, using as much strength as he could muster. By the time he was finished her bum was a lovely shade of red, and she didn't seem so cocky anymore. "You filthy whore, did that bring you down a peg?" When she didn't speak, he smirked. He finally had her. He stepped forward, satisfaction coursing through him.

But before he had time to bask in his success of breaking her he heard her dark, course voice whisper, "I'm not making you do this," bringing his anger back again. She was making him damnit! This was her fault! She seduced him! Wanting to hurt her, he plunged his cock in without warning, but she was dripping wet, excited from the welts rising on her skin and the sting of her punishment, that it was an easy ride. He placed one hand on the small of her back, pressing her into the bed, and casually brought the other up to her neck. His fingers tightened around her throat and he heard her gasping for breath as he fucked her. It felt amazing.

"Take your punishment like the whore you are, cunt," he said nastily, gripping as tight as he could. Bellatrix couldn't answer, turning a purple-blue colour. He could feel each raspy breath against his palm as she struggled and the vibrations all the way through his body. He smiled as he watched her glares become almost a panicked look; he thought he even saw pleading in them as he refused to give her back her oxygen. It was only as Lucius climaxed that he finally let up, watching her heave and thrash around as she gained her breath back. The pleasure he'd felt as the waves of his orgasm washed over him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Not with masturbating, and certainly not with Narcissa, who seemed to think missionary was the only position.

"You son a bitch!" she growled when she finally gained her voice back. "How dare you!"

"I'll do what the fuck I like. You're just a whore, after all." Lucius picked his robes up from the floor and threw them on, and using his wand untied her from the bed. He watched Bellatrix massage her throat and turn back to her usual colour.

"You won't be able to fuck Narcissa after this, you know. You won't even be able to climax without thinking of me."

Lucius snorted, trying to deny to himself that it was true.

"Laugh all you want now," she said, "but you know it's true." She seductively started to feel her breasts, playing with her nipples and bringing her right index finger down to her clit. "What?" she said as Lucius stared at her. "I have to get myself off since you're too lazy to do it."

"I'm not lazy," he said, heading for the door. "You just don't deserve it."

"Bastard!" she screamed after him, and Lucius heard something hit the door just as he closed it. He felt pleasure, guilt and anger at the same time. The sex was fantastic, but Narcissa would be upset. He really, really hated Bellatrix for being such a slut, for turning him on so much. For _making_ him fuck her.

But did she? Lucius second guessed himself. Did she really make him, or was he just too horny to resist?

_No_, Lucius decided. _She made me, she's a whore_.


End file.
